<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Quite the Opposite by dellanec</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28357899">Quite the Opposite</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dellanec/pseuds/dellanec'>dellanec</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kings of Camelot [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Comfort, Fluff, Jealous Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), King Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), King Merlin (Merlin), M/M, Married Couple, Naked Cuddling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:48:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28357899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dellanec/pseuds/dellanec</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>annoying Arthur &amp; fluff</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin &amp; Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kings of Camelot [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>300</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Quite the Opposite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>happy holidays!</p><p>Part of my Kings of Camelot Series but no worries, you can read it as a stand alone!</p><p>Arthur &amp; Merlin rule Camelot together &amp; Lucius is their poor manservant who gets dragged into all their messses&lt;33</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arthur <em>absolutely </em>despises when his husband runs off to the Druid camp and brutally abandons him. </p><p>Okay...so Merlin wasn’t actually ‘running off’ per se or ‘abandoning him.’ He was very much doing his job as king, but the complaint remained. </p><p>Arthur hated his absence and he was thoroughly sulking for the fourth day in a row. </p><p>The blonde sat at his table, trying <em> and failing </em> to read through the ridiculous amount of written requests before him, hoping it would be enough to drown out his manservant’s obnoxious prattling. Long ago he had been able to endure such annoyance, <em> but </em> long ago Merlin had been his manservant and he just so happened to be madly in love with the man. </p><p>Lucius on the other hand was an <b>absolute disaster</b><em>.</em> <em>(and Arthur did not love him...at all. Not even a smidgen.)</em></p><p>The boy was a horror. Truly the worst servant he had ever encountered and that spoke volumes considering <em> Merlin </em> had been his manservant for four years. Though he had at least had redeeming qualities: bright blue eyes, sparkling smile that made his days... <em> oh! </em>and the knack to save Arthur’s life a few hundred times. Their current servant, however, held <b>zero </b>positive traits. Lucius had burnt down the castle’s kitchen, attempted to make a stranger’s baby fly, destroyed the royal chambers more times than humanly possible, and almost certainly had an evil vendetta against Arthur. </p><p>Which is why it was no surprise that Arthur’s favorite (pg-13) dreams were of strangling the boy and sending him to the afterlife, <em>but of course,</em> the gods <em>refused </em>to let his dreams become reality. Despite sacking Lucius multiple times, threats and all, the redhead would always return the next morning, bright smile and breakfast for two. </p><p>And Merlin was...<em>well Merlin</em>. Arthur couldn’t bear to say no to this husband when he gave him that <em>one face, </em> sweet smile with round pleading eyes. He'd then wrap his arms around the king, whispering gently into his ear while simultaneously destroying his ability to argue.</p><p>Therefore, Lucius remained manservant to the Kings of Camelot and Arthur could only pray that the boy would poison him so he’d have a reason to dispose of the idiot that his lover couldn’t possibly resist. </p><p>“-Sire? Sire? Sire? My lord? King Ar-”</p><p>
  <em> Not this again. </em>
</p><p>“What the hell do you want Lucius?” He grits towards the redhead, who busies himself with meaningless tasks. (Which currently included knocking on the chamber walls in search of supposed mites)</p><p>“When will Merlin be returning, sire?”</p><p>Arthur grits his teeth as he sends his darkest glare towards the teen, “I believe you mean Lord Emrys? You’ll do well to remember he is your king and you will address him as such.” </p><p>“But Merl-Lord Emrys doesn’t mind when I call him by that name.”</p><p>“Well, I mind," he snaps "You are to address him properly.”</p><p>“Oh, of course." The servant gives an understanding nod, nearly tricking the king into believing he'd complied before he continues,"Could it be that you’re jealous, sire? I understand it must be difficult to-”</p><p>
  <em> JEALOUS? </em>
</p><p>“Listen here you filty-” </p><p>“Arthur, my love?” The familiar voice floods his senses as the chamber doors swing open, revealing the younger king dressed in his royal garbs. His dark cape trails behind him as he meets Arthur’s gaze, smile wide and <em>so damn sweet</em> the king can't help but internally melt. </p><p>“Merlin? I thought you weren’t returning for another week.” Despite his surprise, Arthur's out of his chair and stalking towards his husband, uncaring of the work he'd abandoned in favor of a proper embrace. </p><p>“I just couldn’t bear to not see you for so long,” Merlin sighs dramatically, clutching at his heart with a grin, “It was just killing me.”</p><p>“And the real reason?” Arthur snorts with a roll of his eyes.</p><p>“I’ll have to return next month. Morgana remained behind to assist with the changes I created in the agreement. I’ll only have to finalize and approve it when I meet with Tor and I won’t be needed until then, so I decided I’d return in the meanwhile.”</p><p>“And <em>how</em> is the agreement looking?” </p><p>“I was far from pleased by what Mercia was asking for in terms of weaponry. They want an outrageous amount of magic forged weapons in return for grain. The Druids are a peaceful people and they will not begin the mass production of war weapons for <em>any ally</em>, that I can assure. I plan to discuss proper trading etiquette with Tor and his advisor when we meet. I had already denied his request when he visited Camelot months ago, yet, he still sent the request to the Elders. He’s an idiot of a king, Arthur. ” </p><p>“Better yet an idiot of a man," he confirms, pressing a kiss into the younger man's forehead, "No consideration for others, it’s just in his nature.”</p><p>“Well then," Merlin smirks mischievously, "I guess I’ll have to beat it out of him, won’t I?”</p><p>Arthur can't help the smile that follows, ignoring the obvious war it would start if his husband did, in fact, beat another king. <em>He’d remind him not to do such a  reckless thing another time. </em></p><p>“As you please. But enough of that horrid man, I believe I have yet to give you your welcome home gift.” The king leans forward, ready to capture those perfect soft-</p><p>“Lord Emrys!” Lucius shouts, bounding forward with stupidly uninhibited joy. Arthur's eye twitches dangerously, the possessiveness he'd work to conceal building as the young boy invades their personal moment. </p><p>His warlock steps away from Arthur- <em> much to his annoyance </em>- at the manservant’s voice, a new grin filling his face. “Lucius!” Merlin returns cheerfully, tousling the servants’ hair in greeting while the blonde proceeds to shoot daggers at the imbecile. “Has Arthur here given you any trouble?”</p><p>The king gapes as the servant smiles innocently- <em>and</em> <em>oh gods, did he just bat his fucking eyes like a maiden? </em></p><p>“Not at all, his majesty has been great as always. Although...I think I may have upset him, before you entered he was beginning to say...what was is my lord?” He shoots a questioning gaze- <em> that Arthur knows is a mask for his evilness.  </em>“I believe he called me a filty-”</p><p>“I did no such thing,” Arthur interrupts with a threatening sneer, “You are excused for the day. For the week actually... or month. Just leave...<em> and preferably don’t come back."</em> He mutters the last bit, unsuccessfully evading Merlin's ears, who glares disapprovingly at him. </p><p>Lucius gives a large smile and bow, blatantly ignoring the king’s frustration.“ I’ll be here bright and early tomorrow morning! I’m glad you’ve returned safely, my lord!” And he gives a seething Arthur one last blinding smile as he exits the chambers. </p><p>“Love,” Merlin sighs, once the door has closed, “I thought you promised to be nicer to him?  You know the poor boy has had a terribly sad upbringing.” </p><p>“I am nice!” Arthur cringes as the words leave him... <em>because he is indeed not nice at all. </em>“But he is absolutely horrible at his job and he’s very obviously in love with you. That boy is constantly talking about you and I’m forced to listen to him chirp about how amazing you are. I already know! You’re my husband for gods’ sake, I don’t need the idiot to remind me. Also- why has he started calling you by your name? You know that is hardly proper!”</p><p>Merlin rubs at his temples, muttering a spell as he begins to undress, their previously empty tub filling with steaming water. “You aren't jealous of our manservant, right? He only looks up to me because I’m teaching him magic. He’s young and impressionable, there is no harm in him admiring my work.”</p><p>“But that’s my job I’m supposed to admire you and your work, and even if he does, does he have to talk to me about it? And calling you by your name...only I do that! He's not as innocent as he looks. Next thing you know he’s going to be claiming your his best friend and sleeping in our bed!”</p><p>Arthur knows he sounds like a proper child, but it doesn't stop the angry bubble from brewing within him.</p><p>“Come here,” Merlin sighs, holding out his hands. He sits upon the edge of the tub in all his naked glory, in which Arthur has to force himself to not look down because he is <em>supposed</em> to be upset and he could hardly appear angry if he’s exposed to such <em>a captivating sight. </em>But as always, the brunette before him is far too irresistible and despite all his pouting Arthur finds himself standing between the other king’s legs, tight arms wrapped around his waist as his lover's bright eyes look up at him. “<em>You are </em>my best friend, Arthur. Not a single person in the world could take that title. <em> Cariad</em>, he’s growing, I’ll talk to him. But he’s just...you know-”</p><p>“Obnoxious? Annoying? A nuisance to society?” Arthur offers petulantly, burying his head into the mop of brown hair. </p><p>“Different,” Merlin corrects, poking his side. “-e’s desperate to keep this job, it pays well and he refuses to just take the money I’ve offered him. Lucius wants to feel like he’s working hard and this is giving him that opportunity while he helps his mum. Just give him a chance. He’ll be as good of a manservant as I was in a few more months.”</p><p>“You were a horrible manservant.” </p><p>“Well, now you’ve done it," Merlin glares, a failed attempt at threatening, "I should make you sleep outside for that.” </p><p>“But <em>you</em> were. Very incompetent as well.”</p><p>“I despise you.”</p><p>Arthur grunts, pulling to step away from the mage but he's held in place by a tightened grip. He <em>could easily break free, </em> but he allows himself to remain captured, the younger man sighing tiredly into his chest. “I’ve just gotten home. You aren’t going to be angry with me, are you?” </p><p>And though the king would never admit it, he could not stay angry at a tired Merlin. The droopy eyes and slurred words were far too precious for his heart to handle. He also didn't really have a reason to be angry at the man...It was their idiot manservant who was the cause of all evil in the world. </p><p>“I don’t like him calling you Merlin,” he mutters quietly into the sorcerer’s hair, attempting to hide his embarrassment at the admittance. <em>He was definitely not jealous of a 16-year-old servant...not a chance.</em></p><p>“Alright alright, I’ll tell him. Now undress will you?”</p><p>Arthur sighs long and heavy, pretending to debate his response as Merlin peers up at him. “Undress me yourself, idiot.”</p><p>The sorcerer grins as his eyes flash, clothes instantly discarded as they sink into the warmth of the bath. The pair find themselves talking of old memories, gossip they overheard from servants in the halls, their future; and all of Arthur’s (not) jealousy is quick to disappear as Merlin laughs and quips stupid jokes, pulling him in to plant the occasional kiss along his face. His nose, eyes, forehead, cheek...lips. Merlin continues to draw him close for lingering pecks that fill him with a pride he's certain he'll never be able to put into words. </p><p>It's amongst the soft kisses and talk that Arthur realizes he could hardly blame their manservant for being in love with Merlin...the man was beautiful, sweet, ridiculously caring, and every other amazing quality the king could imagine. They were all traits in which the blonde has known for years, but of course, a teenager would be in awe by Merlin-- <em>hell Arthur still was. </em></p><p>“Where’d that brain of yours disappear to?” Merlin questions, leaning heavily against him with a wide yawn. </p><p>“It's still there, thank you very much. Though I was thinking, if you must know."</p><p>“Oh dear, should I call the guards?” </p><p>“Shut up. I was thinking about you and your sickeningly annoying self... the thoughts alone gave me a headache."</p><p>“Well, I guess that does make sense, I’m sitting against you naked. I’d be quite concerned if you weren’t thinking about me.”</p><p>Arthur rolls his eyes as the sorcerer presses himself closer with a playful grin. “You’re an idiot. You know that?”</p><p>“So I’ve heard, once or twice. Now are you going to tell me what about me you were thinking of, or must I pry for this as well?"</p><p>“Hmm, I don’t know if you deserve to -- Oof!” Merlin jerks his elbow backward, harshly digging into his side. “Tell me!” he demands, turning his neck as best he can to glare.</p><p>“I was thinking that you’re a proper brat. That’s all there is to it, are you happy?”</p><p>The younger king gives a frustrated groan, prying muscular arms off of him, and standing up. “Sleep in the tub.” Merlin spits, his eyes flashing as he steps from the tub completely dry.</p><p>"And where would you be going?” Arthur sighs. </p><p>“I’m going to sleep in <em> my </em>bed.”</p><p>“Our," he corrects, standing to follow Merlin to the large bed he had thrown himself on. Arthur copies the action, drenching both the sheets and Merlin as he drapes himself across the man. </p><p>“Why the hell would you do that!? You’re still wet, you clotpole!”</p><p>“Oh no,” he drawls sarcastically, “If only the world's most powerful warlock was here to dry us."</p><p>“I should leave you wet, cold, and sick just for being such a prat today.”</p><p>“You wouldn’t dare,” Arthur whispers tauntingly into his ear, gently nibbling at its lobe with a soft breath to follow. He laughs as the king below him shivers, his eyes flashing once more, properly drying them both. </p><p>“Arthur,” Merlin begins, once they've settled into a comfortable silence, the blonde continues busying himself with the sorcerer’s adorably large ear.  “Can we just...lay here?”</p><p>“Is that not what we’re doing?” </p><p>“Yes, but...I missed you...I know it’s stupid,” Merlin’s pale face burns red as he stumbles through his words, reminding Arthur so much of the clumsy teenager he had been all those years ago “But could you just…uh...” The younger man trails off, lightly tugging at his arms. </p><p>“Ah..." Arthur smirks in understanding, “You want a hug, don’t you, you sneaky little worm?"</p><p>“Shut up! That's not what I said. In fact, don't even touch me. Off you go!” Merlin makes a horrid attempt at pushing him off, draping an arm across his face when he knows he's been defeated. </p><p>Arthur is not sure how it’s possible, but the warlock blushes brighter --<em>as if they weren’t lying atop of another completely naked, </em><em>but <strong>no</strong>, asking for a hug was what made the most powerful man on the planet embarrassed.</em></p><p>“Sometimes, I wonder if your magic ruins your brain. I missed you as well, you know? After all, you’re the one that left <em>me</em> behind.”</p><p>“Shut up," The brunette repeats with a glare, “You always go on your stupid hunting trips for days at a time and you leave me then.”</p><p>“Because you refuse to go, mind you.”</p><p>“You complain I’m too loud!”</p><p>“You’re loud on purpose because you want the animals to escape!”</p><p>“Whatever,” Merlin mumbles belligerently, weakly squirming under his weight. The typical energy that would allow their quarrels to last for hours, dwindled down to another sleepy yawn.</p><p>"You’re especially tired this trip, aren’t you? Let’s go to sleep, you worm.”</p><p>“Huh? But-but I wanted to have my way with you.” Any attempt at Merlin sounding seductive is ruined by his hooded eyes and slurred words.</p><p>“You can hardly keep your eyes open and you thought you were going to have your way with me? I should have made you the court jester, honestly.” </p><p>Merlin pouts as Arthur rolls from atop him, slotting their bodies together as the blonde pulls the sorcerer to his chest, wrapping his arms around him and letting his lover nuzzle closer.</p><p>“Are you going to tell me what you were thinking about?” Merlin mumbles as they lay in the darkness he had provided with a quick spell, extinguishing all of the surrounding candles. </p><p>Arthur sighs, pressing a kiss into his head with a low chuckle. “It’s quite embarrassing. I am disgustingly besotted with you. I think you may have cursed me.”</p><p>“Well, now I must know what it is.” </p><p>“Hmm...I was thinking that I shouldn't be cross with Lucius for being in love with you. Even though you insist he isn’t, <em>which is utter bollocks of course</em>. Either way, I understand his admiration. You’re stunning Merlin, the most amazing man I know. So...it would be quite unfair of me to think that I’d be the only person to love you. <em>Even</em> if you are lacking a bit of common sense here and there." He throws in the last sentence for his own sake. <em>If Merlin knew the extent to which Arthur adored him he'd never hear the end of it.</em></p><p>The mage remains quiet for a moment, before gently tugging the blonde’s face down to meet his own in the darkness. </p><p>“You give me the only love I care for, Arthur. Don’t bother yourself with others, no man, or woman, especially manservant,” he laughs quietly, “will ever have my heart the way you do. I am yours and yours only.<em> Even</em> if you are a bit larger than when we first met.”</p><p>“You're the absolute worst and I’d have it no other way. I am yours as well after all.”</p><p>Their laughter fades as soft breathing fills the silent night.</p><p>“I love you,” Merlin whispers and Arthur relishes in the way his heart beats as if it’s his husband's first time saying such words to him.</p><p>The way he feels so whole and complete at that moment, wrapped in his lover’s arms is undeniable. </p><p>“And for that," he whispers, "I am the luckiest man in the world.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>a random, short, late night fic! </p><p>in honor of the year coming to an end I thought fluff with no angst was well deserved</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>